Assailant/Guide
Assailant Guide is designed to help players that need help using Assailant or need help fighting against Assailant. For information about Assailant's moveset, see Assailant. Pros and Cons Pros # Incredible combo potential. Probably the best in-game. # Moderately high stamina compared to other classes. # High-damaging combos. Can end on life-stealing moves. # Great rushdown and counter-rushdown/counter-pressure tools. # Nice pressure tools that, combined with his passive, can make one of the best and strongest pressure games. Cons * A bit hard to learn. * Poor outside 1vs1s (this includes Team Deathmatches and Wingman) * Can be incredibly easy to punish if certain attacks are missed. * Thanks to his long combos, Assailant is pretty weak to Breakouts. Moveset Autocombos * J.AC1 '''is a fast, safe move that can sometimes be used to approach. * '''GB has invincibility frames and a hitbox above it, letting it catch blocks, jumps and attacks. It's relatively small horizontal hitbox makes it unreliable against backdashes though. * Light Attack, Heavy Attack, Heavy Air, and Launcher '''are usually only used in combos. Specials * '''SP1 is nearly unpunishable, being armored and having low endlag. It can be safely blocked, backdashed, or jumped away from, but it's ability to counter attacks makes a very valuable tool both offensively and defensively. Starts combos if used as a counter. * SP2 is valuable as Assailant's main option to hit people who jump or backdash due to its somewhat disjointed hitbox, magnetism, and speed. However, it has the obvious tell of jumping, and a combo starting with SP2 will need breakdown to maintain any length. * SP3 is generally only used in combos due to its low range and high cooldown. * SP4 is a decently fast projectile can be used at range to punish predictable movement at range - or lack thereof due to endlag. It can also be used in close range as a mixup, usually after a backdash or jump. Moderate startup and endlag make it not too viable as a starting move. * SP5 has the lowest combo scaling of all moves, although like heavy attack, it's easily punishable. Typically, it's used when an attack is certain, like a kurai sp7, or when punishing endlag out of block. If an attack is uncertain, Assailants opponent can literally wait it out for a free heavy attack. Modding it allows for an alternate form of backdashing that allows pursuit of projectile throwing or super using opponents. * SP6 is used to hard punish people who shield or use defensive techniques such as superarmor. Moderate startup and endlag make it punishable, so use it sparingly. Starts combos. Supers Assailants supers cover an aspect that Assailant's normal moveset ignores. Both Assailant supers are blockable - and they *should* be blocked. SP7 can't be attacked, and dodging is troublesome with targeting. SP8 has a wide range outside of many attacks. Blocking them opens up a very large opportunity for punishment, so skilled Assailants will typically use them when they are sure the opponent will not block. Combos Basic Combo Info * Counter SP1, SP2, SP6 and sometimes SP4 '''lead into either '''Light or Heavy Combo * Light Combo's '''first two hits both lead into '''Heavy Combo * Light Combo's '''first three hits lead into '''Launcher * Heavy Combo's '''third hit leads into '''Launcher * Launcher '''leads into '''Light Air Combo * Any hit of Light Air '''leads into '''SP2 or SP3 * SP2, '''the third hit of '''Light Combo '''and the second and third hit of '''Heavy Combo lead into Breakdown Basic Combo List Autocombos * L.AC4 '- The normal Assailant autocombo. Only good if you are aiming for the execution. * '''H.AC4 '- Same as above, but does more damage. Only good if you're aiming for the execution. * '''L.AC2 H.AC4 - A combination of both. Only good if you're aiming for the execution. * L.AC2 H.AC4 SP4 '(You can use SP4 after H.AC4 to do a bit more damage. You need to do it as fast as possible so the enemy can't block it) Basic Combos with Launcher link : * '''L.AC4 LC J.AC5/JH.AC '(Pretty basic. Only good if you're aiming to throw the enemy into a certain zone or if your SP3/SP2 are on cooldown) * 'L.AC4 LC J.AC4 SP3 '(The standardized BnB for Assailant. Pretty simple, and you can continue with certain okizemes to create even better combos) * 'L.AC4 LC J.AC4 SP2 SP3 '(Same as above, only with a little more damage. Do the SP3 ASAP in order for it to hit properly). * '''L.AC2 H.AC3 LC J.AC4 SP3 (Same as above, only with a better combo starter. This is your must-go if you're starting with Assailant) * L.AC2 H.AC3 LC J.AC4 SP4 SP3 '(Same as above, but with an SP4 link. It may not work if you're too laggy. You can add SP2 between SP4 and SP3 to do even more damage. Basic Combos with Breakdown reset (costs 2 heat bars) : * '''L.AC2 H.AC3 BD L.AC2 H.AC3 LC J.AC4 SP4 SP3 '(You don't really get much extra damage with this, but BD is hard to use without using advanced links). * '''L.AC2 H.AC3 BD SP7 (A heat-sucking combo. It does 500 damage on average, though). * L.AC2 H.AC3 BD SP8 '(The same as above, but with less damage. Use it only if SP7 is on cooldown). Advanced Combos Combos with SP4 link : * '''L.AC1 H.AC3 SP4 L.AC3 LC... '(SP4 can work as a powerful link for this combo. You need to start with L.AC1 instead of L.AC2 or else you won't be able todo L.AC3 later). * 'L.AC2 H.AC3 BD L.AC1 H.AC3 SP4 L.AC3 LC... '(The same as above, but with extra damage. Hurts the combo scaling). * '...LC J.AC5 Mod2+V SP4 '(A good combo if you don't have your SP3/SP2 ready. Like with L.AC4 SP4, you need to be quick or the enemy will be able to block it). Combos with SP2 link : * 'L.AC1 H.AC3 LC J.AC4 SP2 L.AC3 BD L.AC1 H.AC3... '(The link between SP2 and L.AC3 is tight. Try not to press Z until SP2 is completely over) * '''L.AC1 H.AC3 LC J.AC4 SP2 BD L.AC1 H.AC3... (Nice and easy. If you can't do the one mentioned above this is your must-go). Full Combo Examples * L.AC1 H.AC3 LC J.AC4 SP2 L.AC3 BD L.AC1 H.AC3 LC J.AC4 SP3 (An extended version of Assailant's BnB. Costs 2 heat bars). * H.AC3 LC J.AC4 SP2 L.AC3 BD H.AC3 SP4 L.AC3 SP3 '(Another extended version of Assailant's BnB, which you can see on the gif on the right. It's not as heavy as the one above, but it doesn't hurt the combo scaling as much). Okizeme Assailant has tons of options to use to okizeme. However, most of them depend on reading how the opponent is going to wake up. Here are some options you can take : * '''S+V SP2 '- This one can be unexpected at first, and it opens a new combo for you to take advantage of it. Pretty good against people who try to spam attacks right after waking up. * '''SP6 - This one depends on how well you read your opponent's wakeup. If your opponent is going to wake up neutrally, use this. It will bypass the iframes and you will be able to open yourself another combo. You may need to move either to the left, right, forward or turn around depending on how your opponent is going to wake up. It can hit enemies from backrolls if the server has a decent delay. * 'GB '- Assailant's Guardbreaker is perfect for okizemes, as it not only bypasses shields like SP6 but it also has a bigger hitbox that you can abuse. Like with SP6, you can try to move around to hit enemies that don't wake up neutrally. * 'S+V SP4 '- It could work, especially if you do it fast enough, but it can be blocked if you're not fast enough. Not recommended because SP4 could work as a link for other combos. * 'SP7 '- Another good option if your opponent wants to counter your attacks after waking up, as SP7 has iframes during the whole move. Also, you destroy 1/3 of the enemy's health, which is satisfying. * 'BD '- Breakdown could also work thanks to its big hitbox, but it has a big cooldown. You could use it on a combo instead, so it's not really recommended. It's also blockable. Combokizemes Combokizemes are combinations of okizemes and combos. Since they use okizemes, the combo scaling resets with each okizeme, so you can infinitely combo without any problems. * 'L.AC1 H.AC3 LC J.AC4 Mod2+V 180ºturn GB '- Pretty easy to do when you get used to it. Costs 2 heat bars, but the GB can be replaced by SP6. The only downside is that SP6 is a bit wackier and often refuses to work properly on combokizemes. Keep in mind that the enemy still has a chance of escaping, although it's not as high as using a normal okizeme. * '...LC J.AC4 SP3 GB '- After SP3 you can try doing any of the okizemes mentioned above. GB is the best one for this, but unlike the combo mentioned above, people can get out of these okizemes by rolling. Keep in mind that none of these okizemes will work with a Kurai, as he will simply SP2 out of your combo (unless his SP2 is on cooldown, of course). Full Combokizemes Examples * 'L.AC1 H.AC3 SP4 LC J.AC4 Mod1+V 180ºturn GB L.AC1 H.AC3 LC J.AC4 SP2 L.AC3 BD L.AC1 H.AC3 SP4 L.AC3 LC J.AC4 Mod1+V 180ºturn GB L.AC1 H.AC3 SP4 L.AC3 LC J.AC4 SP3 '- A 6-heat combo. It's pretty long, but thanks to the okizemes the combo scaling resets. You may need to wait a bit on the BD for all your attacks to be charged. * 'L.AC1 H.AC3 SP4 LC J.AC4 Mod1+V 180ºturn GB L.AC1 H.AC3 LC J.AC4 SP2 L.AC3 BD L.AC1 H.AC3 SP4 L.AC3 LC J.AC4 SP3 '- A 4-heat version of the combo mentioned before. Does less damage, but is cheaper. Counter Sheet This part will be dedicated to including which attacks can counter which attacks. For this, we will include certain attacks in tiers : Tier 1 : Counters any attacks besides attacks that bypass SuperArmor In this tier we include SP1. SP1 is not only a good tool for countering but it also opens a combo chance if you counter correctly. Tier 2 : Counters Tiers 3 and above (besides Tier 5) In this tier we include J.AC1, as it is slightly faster than L.AC1. It's a good tool for rushdown and it may give you free counters. Tier 3 : Counters attacks in Tier 4 and 6. In this tier we include L.ACs. Pretty obvious why. Tier 4 : Counters certain specials like Ava's SP2. In this tier, we include H.ACs and maybe JH.ACs. It also includes specials that have a similar setup time. Tier 5 : Counters most attacks besides the ones found in Tier 6 and Tier 1. In this tier, we included SP2 as it can only be countered by a timed Launcher. Tier 6 : Counters attacks in Tier 5 In this tier, we included most Launchers, and Assailant's is no exception. Tier 7 : Counters attacks in Tier 1,3,4 and 6. In this tier, we included Assailant's SP4. It's hard to time properly in order to counter, but it still gives the debuff. Tier 8 : Counters all attacks, including the ones that have SuperArmor. Attacks like Assailant's SP7 and SP8 are excluded. In this tier, we included all the Guardbreaks, including Assailant's. It still costs 2 heat bars. Tier 9 : Counters Tiers 8 and below (besides Tier 1,2 and 3) In this tier we included SP6. It's overall a wacky move, so it's hard to counter with it. Tier 10 : Counters all attacks with ease. Here we include SP7 and SP8, but both of them can be blocked and have a setup time. Special Tier 1 : Counters all melee attacks besides Tiers 9 and 10. In this two "special" tiers we include the special counters of each class. Assailant has two : SP5 and ModSP5. Here, we included SP5, as it counters all melee attacks with a parry. Special Tier 2 : Counters all ranged attacks In this tier we have ModSP5. This move is incredibly useful as it's like having a Kurai SP4 in hand. Matchups Kurai As mentioned before, Kurai is immune to okizemes as long as his SP2 is charged. However, Kurai still faces a major disadvantage: ''He can't do anything besides Guardbreaker to pressure you. ''Use this to your advantage by blocking often until Kurai is at a close distance. If you're good enough reading attacks, you can read Kurai's GB and punish it with SP5. Talking about SP5, it's your best friend here because of Kurai's big hitboxes, since you can counter Kurai's attacks easily, ESPECIALLY attacks that have a setup time like SP1. If you encounter a Kurai that likes to spam SP2, punish it by reading the SP2 then rushing him down. You can also punish failed ACs because of Kurai's high endlag in moves. Punish his SP6 by countering it with a ModSP5, and punish his SP7 if you can get away from it with a ModSP5, but don't become predictable as Kurai can delay the move with his Modifier and catch you with the counter. Try to block Launchers as they work as a high strength magnet. DON'T use SP4 out of combos here, since Kurai will simply SP4 you. Virtue Pretty much your easiest matchup. You can counter almost any Virtue move with ModSP5, then get close and start a combo. Virtue is pretty fragile, but it has Breakouts, so try to use short combos like '''L.AC3 SP3 '''in order to do the most amount of damage as possible in a small fraction of time. It's easy to get heat from an Assailant combo. Try to block as less as possible, as Virtue excels in pressure. Instead, try dodging attacks like Earth SP5 while blocking or countering with ModSP5 attacks like Wind SP2. Avalon Like Virtue but more annoying. He will spam SP4 and SP1 to zone you, but you can't do much about it since SP4 cannot be countered by anything. Try countering his SP1s in order to break his zone. If you get too close, he will either SP5 you, rush you down with SP2, L.AC or J.AC then SP3 you at the end. Try to dodge Avalon's traps as often as possible, but if you think you are going to get hit, block. You can punish his SP5 with ModSP5 and SP2 with SP5. If you got SP3'ed, Ava will surely use SP6; punish this with a ModSP5 in order to start a combo. Like with Virtue, avoid using long combos so you don't get Breakout'ed. If you got marked by his SP7, you can't block SP4s anymore, as it will break your guard. Assailant Poetically your worst matchup. You can SP5 his attacks easily, but Assailant mains are not stupid. They will have that in mind at all times and punish your SP5 with an SP6. Try to zone here while you think about what to do next. Countering attacks with SP1 or L.AC1 is the best thing you can do. You can also try rushing the Assailant down with J.AC1 to get free counters most of the time. If he likes to guard a lot, simply punish with a GB or with an SP1 or SP6. Category:Guides Category:Class Guides